


Leader's commands

by purplefox



Series: Masturbation May 2019 [14]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yusuke is weak to Akira's voice and Joker's orders





	Leader's commands

His affection for Akira was well known. Yusuke was certain of it. Positive that everyone in the group knew that he held Akira in high regard. Ann was the one who commented the most on how quickly Yusuke came to his side at a word.

Morgana was impressed how quickly Yusuke came to attention at Akira’s command. Almost jumping to it while Ryuji envied him for his response time. Yusuke saw no reason to deny the things that were so obvious. When it came to Akira he payed attention.

When it came to Akira, he was quick to move and he was always studying their leader. When it came to Akira’s commands Yusuke was eager. Akira’s words were like unlocking the cage inside of him. He was always ready to hear Akira’s commands. Always waiting for the freedom that their leader’s words provided him.

But there was more to it than that. Always more it than that. It was no as simple as it might seem. Yusuke bit his tongue as he stretched out on his futon. The cold lonely dorms of Kosei had been recently getting to him. When not immersed in his work he found it hard to focus. Hard to concentrate.

Especially when his blood boiled the way it did after a foray into Mementos. He knew what the others would say and while he agreed with them it did not change how eager and hot his blood was. Not just for the fight and the creativity unleashed inside of him. It was for and towards Akira as well. Their leader that he craved for.

Their leader that he wanted to not just touch and paint. Yusuke wanted to hold him and he wanted to yield to him. Their strong powerful leader. Yusuke lusted after him. It was so strong that it filtered through to his work.

He loved him but he could not say a single word about it. Yusuke’s sigh was heavy in the room as he touched himself over his clothes. Over his cock as he felt it react. The soft cloth of his pants, they were no real barrier to his touch. Instead it only amplified the feeling for him. The softness rubbing over him making him move and sigh.

But if he had to touch himself over clothing this was not the clothing he would prefer. He would prefer something else. His mementos clothes. He craved and longed for their leader so strongly but his position of Joker made Yusuke react the strongest.

He would give anything to be at Akira’s command like that. Kneel at Joker’s feet maybe. Yusuke grabbed his cock over his clothes as shuddered breaths escaped him. He stroked himself like that. A tight grip over his cock until he could take no more.

He gasped as his cock throbbed and twitched in his hand before he shifted about on his futon. Hooked his fingers in his waistband and brought it down until his aroused length could be eased free. A hiss escaped him when his naked palm touched his cock.

He was aroused and leaking freely. Drops sliding down his length and covering his hand when he touched it. Yusuke groaned low in his throat as he used fingers to tease his slit. Tease and press until his finger tips were sticky. Press and tease until precum leaked down his length, a long slow slide down his shaft.

The first slow movement of his hand over his cock made him sigh. He did not want it to be fast. He honestly did not think he could take much of that or any of it. Instead he pumped himself as he sighed softly. Slow with a tight grip as precum bubbled and leaked from his tip keeping his hand wet.

Akira, or at least Joker. There were so many shades to him but the command on his voice made Yusuke completely lose it. He could not help himself. Akira was just like that. Almost unreachable sometimes. The passion in his voice. The strength. The demand.

All of that did it for Yusuke. His entire body reacted when Akira spoke or when Joker commanded. It could not be helped. It was just how it was. He and his cock was helpless to the call. To the demand.

Yusuke stroked himself in long sure strokes. He kept it tight as he recalled Joker and he recalled Mementos. Akira was so strong, he kept the rest of them hunting his back and watching him with every step he made.

So commanding and intelligent. He lost himself in mementos. No- Yusuke teased the underside of his cock until he trembled and precum flowed over his wrist. Akira was truly his true self in Mementos. That capable demanding leader that made Yusuke want to do his bidding. That was all Akira.

He lusted so strongly for that man. Joker made his cock hard and made him leak and gasp. His voice and his commands. He could get Yusuke do anything once he used that tone. He was so good at it. He pulled Yusuke into a headspace and he knew Akira had no clue that he did it.

Yusuke bit his lip and bit back his shudder as he teased his tip yet again. Over and over until his cock throbbed in his grip and his legs felt weak. His breaths were coming faster the more he moved his hand. His blood heated up further the more he recalled Akira’s voice in mementos.

Strong, commanding. Joker’s voice was everything, when he personalized the commands. Showed his trust in Yusuke. Yusuke bucked into his hand at the memory of Joker choosing him to finish things or choosing him to lead the attack. The look in his eyes, the way his voice changed. The trust that gleamed from Joker’s mask.

He gasped and bit his wrist to muffle his sounds as he came. He shuddered at the memory of not just Akira’s voice and Joker’s commanding smile. Yusuke came violently at the thought of Joker’s personalized commands. He knew it would not happen but if he could be at Joker’s feet for a second. Joker’s eyes on him. His command to cum for him.

Yusuke had to muffle another moan as his cock twitched in his grasp and more cum spurted from him. The memory of Joker’s voice. His commands that he gave to Fox, to Yusuke alone. They would keep him on edge for a long long time. It was a pity he had to keep his longing for himself. he longed for Joker’s gloves in his hair and his commands.


End file.
